The elegant green
by UmbraSidus
Summary: What if Harry is a girl and not mistreated at the Dursley's? a Fem!Harry story. A HarryXDraco paring.
1. Prologue

**The elegant green**

Harriet Jamie Potter was living happily with her parents in the Potter mansion. She lived there with her lovely mum named Lily Potter nee Evans and a funny father James Charlus Potter. She was spoiled rotten every day. All was perfect and well until the day the old man with the long beard came. He told her parents about a prophecy, a prophecy that told about a child being born at the end of July that was destined to defeat the Dark Lord. Dumbledore told them that they should hide elsewhere under the Fidelius charm, he forgot to mention that the Potter mansion had many wards and they were save here, but it was all for the greater good. After that day they left the Potter mansion and went to a small house in Godric's Hollow. It was a muggle neighborhood and Peter was their save keeper for the Fidelius charm.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Petunia had just given birth to a little girl, she was perfect in her eyes, after her son Dudley she didn't think about getting another child, but the perfect family had 1 son and 1 daughter, and she always wanted a daughter. She was small and had dark brown hair. She found this a little strange because both her and Vernon had blond hair but her father had dark brown hair so she was happy about it.

After a few months something happened which she did not accept. It just couldn't be true. Her cute little Kayley was dead, cot dead. She didn't understand it, just yesterday she gave her food, changed her diapers and played with her and Dudley. And now she was gone. At that moment she fell into depression. Vernon couldn't do anything to help her as he too was devastated about their daughters death.

_**~~one month later, 30 October Halloweens night~~**_

The Potters had just brought Harriet to bed and were sitting together on the couch enjoying their romantic evening together. Suddenly the wards had gone off, they knew Peter had betrayed them. "Lily go to Harriet and flee, I will try to hold him off as long as possible" James screamed to Lily. Lily ran upstairs and tried the emergency portkey, but it didn't work. She heard James' scream and it became quiet downstairs.

Tump, tump, tump, she heard as someone went up the stairs slowly, she was in panic, he would kill her and her daughter and she couldn't do much about it. She needed to protect her daughter.

Suddenly the door slammed open and in the door opening stood a long man in a black robe, pale face and red eyes. She knew it was Voldemort but couldn't really believe it. "move aside woman" she heard him say. "not over my dead body" she said and went in defense position in front of her child. "that can be arranged, _avada kadavra_" a green light appeared and Lily fell to the floor, lifeless.

**Harriet pov**

Little Harriet watched with big green eyes as a strange man with red eyes walked into her room and after talking to her mommy he shot a green light. Her mommy fell to the ground. She didn't understand it, why did her mommy fall to the ground? Was she tired, did she go to sleep. She looked up to the strange man, she didn't like him, he made her mommy fall down. He pointed that weird stick to her and said something, the same green light she saw earlier. The light hit her and she felt a pain above her left eye, she heard a vague scream but didn't pay much attention to it, she suddenly felt sleepy. And with that our little hero went to sleep as the house collapsed around her.

**Dumbledore pov**

Dumbledore saw that the ward around the Potters had fallen down, he knew it was a good idea to relocate them and make Peter their save keeper. Peter was a coward and would easily give the dark lord the location. Now he just had to wait until the girl defeated Voldemort. Everything was going according plan, now he just had to put Harriet with some people who would abuse her and he could play her savior as she came to school. She would be his little hero puppet, he could taste the fame and money already. After 5 more minutes he called Hagrid and went to Godric's Hollow. Soon they found Harriet and he ordered Hagrid to bring her to Privet Drive, Little Whinging. He would place her with her aunt and uncle. He knew they hated magic and anything abnormal. He apparated to it and waited until Hagrid came. He placed her before the door with a little note. He then just walked away, never looking back.

**The Dursley's pov**

Petunia opened the door to get the milk, as she looked down she became frozen, it couldn't be true, her little Kayley was back. She saw the note and read it. Her face turning pale. She immediately called Vernon. "Vernon honey, look at this!" she gave him the letter and went to the baby room to change little Harriet. Vernon followed soon after reading it, he wanted to scream that he wouldn't want a freak in his house, but then he saw that the little girl looked very much like Kayley. He saw that his wife had gotten little sparks in her eyes again and didn't look depressed anymore, a good sign she was happy again. He knew she wanted to keep her and they hadn't told anybody that their daughter was death, it was only a month ago, so he came to a conclusion, they would pretend that this was their daughter and soon forgot that she was magical. After this day Harriet Jamie Potter became Kayley Rose Dursley.

A/N so how do you like it? A good begin??


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello readers, here is then my next chapter of the elegant green. Ok to avoid much confusion, Dudley is 2 years older then Kayley and Kayley's new birthday is april 8th. This is because the Real Kayley is a few month older then Harriet. So I hope the fact are ok now.

Enjoy reading and please leave a comment/review.

**Chapter 1**

A five year old Kayley woke up. She looked around sleepy. She had a beautiful room, it was pink with light green flowers on the wall, she had a princess bed and many dresses and toys. All in all she couldn't complain about it. She suddenly remembered what for day it was, her first day of primary school, she was excited. She always loved to read and learn, it was also helpful that the had a good memory, almost like a photographic memory. She got out of bed and went to her parents room, they were still asleep. She took one good jump and jumped onto the bed and screamed loudly "mommy, daddy wake up, it's my first day of school!". Vernon just muttered something, and just slept on. Petunia looked at the clock, the red letters said 6:03 am. "sweety it's too early, just go back to sleep" Petunia muttered slowly. "but mommy, I'm not sleepy anymore". Petunia just pulled Kayley under their sheets and cuddled her. Soon they slept for another hour.

For a second time that morning Kayley woke up again and looked around. She remembered that she was in her parents room, but she was alone. She pouted at the thought, they just left her without waking her up. She went downstairs and saw her family at the dinner table. Petunia saw her and put down a plate for her. "so sweety, had any nice dreams tonight?" Petunia asked and soon they had a lively talk.

After breakfast Petunia went with Kayley upstairs and helped her dressed. Petunia just loved to put Kayley in cute dresses. Today Kayley wore a cute blue and green dress. Kayley had beautiful dark brown hair. It went down to just above her bottom. In her hair she wore a green ribbon to keep loose hair out of her face and Petunia helped her with her shoes. Kayley's shoes were cute lacquered shoes. She looked a lot like a cute doll. Kayley looked into the mirror and liked the way she looked, she just thought that her eyes didn't fit well with the dress, she concentrated and suddenly her eyes were a mix between blue and green, now she was happy about her appearance.

Kayley didn't know she was magical and she just thought that everybody could change their eye color. It was very easy for her to do, so she changed it every time she wanted it to fit with her dresses.

Petunia watched as Kayley changed her eye color, she didn't like the fact that Kayley could do magic, but changing her eye color was the only magical thing she did, and for that she was happy and she had to admit, Kayley looked very nice and cute with her new eye color.

After being dressed she checked Dudley (Dudley is about 2 years older than Kayley) and assert them to the car and dropped them of at school. "now Dudley, look after Kayley ok? You're her big brother, don't forget it" Dudley nodded, he was proud of being a big brother and now that he was taking boxing classes he felt it as his duty to help and protect his little sister. "and Kayley, get good grades and make many friends ok?". Kayley just nodded. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She watched as her mother drove away and slowly followed Dudley as he showed her where she had to go. Just before she went into the classroom Dudley made her promise that she would tell him if there was any trouble, after promising it she went inside.

Her first day went well, much to her pleasure. She was introduced to the other kids, she made friends with many of them and she had a lot of fun. There was just one boy she didn't like, it was a boy with red hair and freckles. He pulled at her dress and hair when nobody looked, called her weird names and said stuff like "wearing a stupid dress? Are you stupid, nobody wears dresses" and "you look stupid, want to show off your panties?". She wanted to cry, she really didn't like him and made a promise with herself to stay out of his way. In the midday break she looked for Dudley and found him easily with some other boys. She went to him and told him about the mean boy with red hair. After telling him he just said "don't worry Kayley, I will take care of it" and told her to go back to her own group. She went to her afternoon classes and was glad when she went home, the stupid boy was still pestering her. After school she went to the car and Petunia droved her home, Dudley had told them that he wanted to go with some friends and that he would walk home. Somehow after that day, the red haired boy didn't bother her anymore.

**/////timeskip 2.5 years/////**

Kayley's 8th birthday was tomorrow, she couldn't wait. "mom what do I get tomorrow?" Kayley kept asking. "for the 40th time it's a surprise and I won't tell you anything" Petunia said with a sign. She knew Kayley was excited about her birthday but her asking that question every 5 minutes was getting on her nerves. The day went by slowly and when it finally was 3 pm Petunia was glad that Kayley had to go to her dancing lessons and brought her to the dancing studio. When Kayley was 6 she was put on ballroom dancing. Petunia had it in her mind that Kayley would be the perfect girl for a rich guy, she had a good education, knew how to dance and wore dresses, now all she had to do was to look for a rich guy, but that could wait untill Kayley got older. But she also did it for herself, she just couldn't resist to make Kayley look cute and all.

"mom are we going yet, I will be late for my dancing lessons". Kayley's voice brought her out of her musing, "yes sweety, we will be going now". And they went to the dancing studio.

**////timeskip 3 years/////**

Kayley woke up, it was the 8th of april, her birthday. She jumped out of bed and went to her parents room to wake them up. She opened the door and saw that they weren't there anymore, she looked over to the clock and saw it was 08:10 hour, she had slept longer then usual, she sprinted downstairs and looked around and pouted, she didn't see her presents anywhere. She sat down slowly, still pouting, she really wanted her presents. Her mom served her breakfast and just smiled a knowing smile. "sweety we know it's your eleventh birthday today, your presents are just hidden very well, now don't sulk and eat your breakfast". Vernon and Dudley smiled at the display and went back to eating their own breakfast. Kayley ate her breakfast faster than Dudley and that was a feat to do. Kayley was lucky that her birthday was on a Saturday, now she had a whole day of fun. They had planned to go to the zoo, but because the traffic was stuck on the way there they decided to go to an amusement park. And after an exiting day, Kayley was put to bed and after wishing her parents goodnight, she fell asleep and had sweet dreams.

It was 25th of july, everybody was downstairs and eating, Petunia was about to sit down when she heard the mail, she went to the door and picked it up. She looked what kind of letters they got and went white when she saw the two letters and who they were for:

_Miss Kayley Rose Dursley_

_Second bedroom_

_4, Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

and

_Harriet Jamie Potter_

_Second bedroom_

_4, Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

She was in shock over the first letter, she had expected the second one. She had known this day would come, but couldn't help but think it was all a dream. She threw away the one adressed to Harriet and gave the other letter to Kayley and watched as the expressions on Kayley's face went from disbelieve to wonder and back to disbelieve.

_**Kayley's pov**_

Kayley took the letter from Petunia and looked at it funny. 'this is not your everyday mail' she thought and looked again at the address

_Miss Kayley Rose Dursley_

_Second bedroom_

_4, Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

It was also a weird way to address her, she just opened the letter and started to read.

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster_: _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore__, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand sort., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards_

_Dear miss Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This letter is accompanied by a list of all your necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1__st__. Take the Hogwarts Express from platform 9 ¾, Kings Cross station, London at 11 am._

_We await your owl no later than the 31__st__ of July_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

After she was done she looked at her mother "this is a joke right?". "I'm sorry sweety, but it isn't a joke, you really are a witch" Petunia said. "but why isn't Dudley a wizard? Why am I the only one?" Kayley asked confused. "I will tell you when you are older alright?". The tone in her mothers voice left no room to argue. "ok mummy, so what do they mean with 'we await your owl'?". Petunia began to explain all she knew about the wizarding would. After the talk they went outside and looked for a owl, they soon spotted it. "uhm… excuse me owl, could you bring my acceptance letter to Hogwarts?" Kayley asked unsure. The owl just looked and swept down and grapped the letter and flew away. "ok now that that's done, we will plan a trip to Diagon Alley" Petunia said. She was looking happy about it, she just loved shopping with Kayley.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N** Kayley doesn't look like James and Lily potter, this is because Kayley (Hariet) is part Metamorphmagus, but this will be explained in the later chapters. The real Kayley wasn't a witch but a squib, but now that Hariet is Kayley Hogwards has sent Kayley a letter. The letter to Hariet is Dumbledore's doing. That will be cleared up in the next chapter.

If you have any ideas or comments on the story, please review and I will see if I can use some of the idea's.

**Chapter 2**

They were lucky that the letter arrived on a Saturday, this way they could spent the whole day shopping. Dudley had something else to do and Vernon just wanted to enjoy his free day.

Petunia and Kayley arrived by a pub; The leaky Caldron. It looked like a run down pub. "mom why are we here?". "Because sweety, this is the entrance to the wizarding world. "really? this pub is the entrance?" Kayley asked. "yes, now follow me".

They entered the pub and went to the barman. "excuse me, we want to go to Diagon Alley." Petunia asked, Tom looked at her and said with a smile "aah muggleborns, it's a pleasure to help you". He went to the alley and ticked on the stone wall with his wand. Kayley watched with an open mouth as the stone wall moved. 'this is really magical' she thought. Petunia thanked Tom and they went through.

First they went to Gringotts. As they walked to the bank, Kayley was looking around gasping and her eyes couldn't be open anymore than they already were. She saw people dressed in long dresses, even the men and some elderly men were also wearing some pointy hats. Kids were talking about the newest brooms and she saw a plumb boy running after a frog. It was all so unreal. Before she went into the bank she read the text.

Enter stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

Ok, now she was curious what kind of people were running the bank. As they entered she couldn't help but stare at the weird creatures 'they are definitely not human, unless we took a step back in evolution' she laughed silently at her own joke. But Kayley was raised with manners, so she did her best not to stare at the weird creatures that her mother identified as goblins.

As Petunia was changing her money, Kayley looked around. 'this sure is a dull bank, nothing but boring stone walls en stupid looking people'. But then she saw a glimpse of gold in her eye corner. She looked and saw that it was not gold but blond, blond hair that belonged to a beautiful boy and as she watched him she didn't noticed a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth treating to leak down her chin. As the boy was walking away she came to her senses again and quickly whipped the drool away, she looked around hoping nobody saw her, but to her horror her mother was looking at her with a knowing smile on her face. 'damn, busted. I hope mom doesn't ask and tease me to much with it' Kayley thought as they started to walk outside.

"so you have an eye for that blond boy" Petunia said with a jokingly voice. 'ooh boy, here we go' Kayley thought as her mother started her speech about good behavior, the wrong boys, no dating before courting etc. Kayley tuned her out as she looked around. They first went for robes, they walked to a place called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. As she stepped inside she saw the boy from before standing on a chair, getting measured.

'ooh no, this can't be happening, how big is the chance!' Kayley thought in despair. Just as she wanted to turn around and walk out, her mother had her by the shoulders and was pushing her to the other stool. The boy turned his head and she had to fight herself from gaping at him, he had the most beautiful eyes she ever saw. Unknown her own eyes started to turn to almost the same color. The boy smiled at her and said "Hi, my name is Draco, what's yours?" She mentally shook herself awake, she would not look like a fool before him. "my name is Kayley" she said as normal as she could, she could almost feel her mothers smile on her but chose to ignore it. He was now asking her questions like; if she was going to Hogwarts and about houses.

**Draco's Pov**

Draco heard the bells of the shop indicating that someone was entering. When he looked at the door he saw a beautiful girl, first he thought she was a muggleborn, as the woman who entered with her just screamed muggle. But he was proven wrong when the girls eyes slowly turned silver, just like his eyes. he smiled, definitely a witch, no muggle had Metamorphmagus-powers. Well that could become in handy. Now he was getting interesting, so he began to ask questions. First to know is her name "Hi, my name is Draco, what's yours?" but as she answered "my name is Kayley" 'damn no last name. well that I can find out at the sorting' he smiled at her and asked some questions about Hogwarts and the houses.

But before Kayley could answer Madam Malkin shooed Draco away as he was finished measuring and gave him his clothes. "Well it was nice talking to you, maybe I will see you on the train" and he walked away.

**Kayley's pov**

She watched as Draco walked away. She just couldn't keep her eyes off him. As she stood there being measured, she asked "could my school uniform be a little different from the normal school uniform?". Kayley had seen the normal school uniforms and find them plain boring and ungirly. Most times she wore frilly dresses and she just loved them, so if her school uniform could be a bit more frilly and girly looking, she was happy and maybe it would catch the eye of Draco, she thought. "what do you want to change then?" the women asked and Kayley told her what she wanted to change.

After she finally had her school uniform they went for the other school stuff, nothing of importance happened and they got her school stuff without much shuffle. Now all that was left was a pet. In the letter it said it could be either an owl, a cat or a frog. Well she didn't want a frog, that was clear, maybe an owl to sent letters home. They went to Magical Menagerie. As they stepped inside they were overwhelmed at the small shop stuffed with all sorts of animals. Kayley looked around for a cute animal that would suit her. Her attention was quickly drawn to a box, she looked inside and there was a cute kitten with wings on its back. She carefully picked it up and looked it over. It was grey with a strange black motive on its back. The wings were also black. After inspecting it she knew she wanted it and went back to the front, to her mom.

**Petunia****'s pov**

As Petunia waited for Kayley to make a choice, she thought about that boy, Draco. He was very handsome for an 11 year old and he was rich. That's something she could see right away. His manners, the way he spoke and his clothes. If everything would go well then Kayley had a bright future as a rich women. Well she knew Kayley should marry out of love but if her love was rich was a nice bonus. At that moment she saw Kayley walking to her with something in her arms. As she looked closer she saw that it was a kitten with wings. 'wait wings?' Petunia thought and looked again, yes it definitely had wings. Well the letter said a cat and all in all it was a cat, so she saw no problem and paid for it. Tough she noticed that the shop owner looked shocked at the kitten, but she didn't bother with it, if Kayley wanted that winged cat then she would get that winged cat.

**Kayley's pov**

She was very happy with her new pet. Now all she had to do was to give it a name 'hmmm something like blacky or fluffy is to ordinary' Kayley thought as she walked with her mother to Eeylops Owl Emporium. She thought hard and then remembered a book she had read a while ago, it was about female warriors in the past, she had liked the name Hedwig and Cleopatra. She decided that Cleopatra was more a cats name then Hedwig and she could shorten it to Cleo. With that decided she followed her to get a owl.

When they arrived at Eeylops Owl Emporium they had to cover their ears for all the noise. So many birds. As they walked around Kayley was startled by a weight on her shoulder. She stiffened and slowly turned her head. She saw a snow white owl sitting on her shoulder. The owl was very careful with her claws as she shifted a little. Kayley slowly brought a finger up and awkwardly petted the owl. After a few seconds she decided she wanted this owl as the owl also wanted her as an owner. The name Hedwig fitted perfectly for the snowy white owl. She walked over to her mom carefully.

**Petunia****'s pov**

She was looking around, not one of the birds was looking like anything they wanted. As she turned around she saw Kayley walking to her with a white owl on her shoulder. It was a beautiful owl and Kayley only liked the best stuff. She went to pay for the owl and all the extra like a cage, owl treats, cage sand etc. Now all she had to do was to make extra room at home where the owl could stay at day, she didn't want the neighbors to think that they kept something abnormal, she also had to think figure something out about Kayley's cat as it also couldn't walk around in brought daylight. As she thought about it, they slowly went back to the entrance of Diagon Alley and headed home.

**Normal pov**

When they arrived home, they brought everything in the house before the neighbors saw it. Everything went well and they made some extra place for the animals. Just as they thought that nothing could go wrong they were disappointed as the next day there were 2 letters for Harriet Jamie Potter.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**I'm back! Sorry for the ultra long wait *bows*. I was really busy with school and just didn't really had time to type the next chapter. I really hope you will like this chapter and I will do my best to upload chapter 4 within 2 months.**

**Thanks for your patience and enjoy the chapter.**

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

As Petunia was getting mail, she saw 2 Hogwarts letters for Harriet Potter. Petunia looked shocked at it, why were they getting letters for Harriet, yes she knew Kayley was Harriet, but yesterday she also received a letter for Kayley. She just didn't get it. She threw the letters away in hope they would forget about it. But the next day there were three letters for Harriet. She had enough, she now knew that with each day that passed there would be an extra letter, so she sent a reply in hope the letters would stop arriving.

**Dumbledore pov**

Dumbledore was pleased, it was 11 years ago that he placed Harriet in the Dursleys care. She would most likely be malnutritioned and abused. Now all he had to do was to wait for her reply and sent Hagrid to get her. The big oof just loved Harriet since he carried her during that fateful night on his motorcycle. He was just sucking on his lemondrop when Minerva McGonagall walked in waving a letter. "Albus I just got a letter from the Dursleys, they say that there isn't a Harriet Potter there and that the letters for her should stop". Albus choked on his lemondrop, Minerva hurried to him and petted him on his back so he could spit out his candy. "WHAT!" he yelled. This couldn't be true. He had put Harriet on the doorsteps of the Dursleys. He snatched the letter from Minerva and read it.

_Dear Hogwarts,_

_We don't have a Harriet Jamie Potter here, so please stop your letters for her._

_The Dursleys_

Albus re-read the short letter several times and then he sat down again. No, no, no, all his plans, the fame, the richesse, he had to sent someone to check it out, but who could he sent? Well Hagrid was out of the question and he didn't think Minerva was the right one for it. Aah, yes Severus would be good. He knew Petunia from when they were kids, although they weren't friends like Severus was with Lilly.

**Kayley's pov**

Kayley walked home from school, today was her last day of school and it had been a fun day. They had been playing games all day, and she made a promise with some of her friends that they would exchange letters during their time at boarding school. She was about to walk down the path of her home when she saw a strange man who had shoulder length black hair and a crooked nose standing in the middle of the street looking around. She knew she shouldn't talk to strangers but she also knew that she should help people who are lost. She walked up to him, "Sir are you lost? Who are you looking for?" the man turned around and looked down at her. "Well miss Potter, I was looking for you". The man said. Kayley looked confused, "Excuse me sir, but my name is Kayley Dursley and not Potter", Kayley said. The man was now looking confused. "Well then, I was looking for the Dursleys". Kayley smiled. "Follow me please". She walked to her home and opened the door, "Mom! I'm home and we have a visitor!" Kayley yelled.

Petunia came from the kitchen. "Welcome home sweetie." She looked at her visitor and saw Severus. "I just baked some cookies, why don't you grab some." Petunia said to Kayley. "Ok mum", she said. She understood the hidden meaning, her mom wanted to talk to the man alone.

**Petunia pov**

"Please come in and sit down Severus". Like most would think, she didn't hate Severus. Yes she still didn't like magic, but Severus is her only real link to Lily (Kayley is her child and not Lily's in her mind) and he was also a childhood friend. "So I take it you came in reply to my letter?". "Yes, I came to check if Harriet really isn't here, but that girl Kayley, she does remind me of Lily and Potter". Inside Petunia was panicking. They couldn't find out about it. Kayley was her daughter and not Lily's. "Well ofcourse she looks like Lily, Lily was my sister. They're related. I think she also reminds you of Potter because of her hair. My father had dark brown hair, that's where she gets it from." Well even if it was sort of the truth, she just hoped that everyone would believe it. She saw that Severus was thinking.

**Severus pov**

'hmmm... he saw the truth in it, Lily and Petunia were sisters, their father had some resemblance with Potter and he didn't really see Petunia caring for her sisters child, she hated magic, he also didn't see the scar on her forehead. And really no child of Potter could be so polite as this girl. No, this girl was Petunia's child and there was no Potter here'. "Well I see, I will go and report it to the headmaster", and he walked to the door.

**At Hogwarts**

Dumbledore was in his little land of dreams when someone knocked on his door. He snapped out of it and said "Come in". Severus entered. "Aah Severus my boy, please sit down. Lemondrop?" Albus asked. "No thank you headmaster" Severus replied. "I came to tell you what I found out about Harriet". "Oh yes, please do tell me about it" Albus replied. "Well it is true that there isn't a Harriet Potter at the Dursleys. They have a daughter, Kayley Dursley, whom I first mistook for Harriet, but she didn't have the scar and I don't see Petunia taking care of the Potter child". Albus sat there shocked. He had hoped it was all a misunderstanding. He was sure that he had dropped Harriet at the Dursleys, unless she was kidnapped that same night. After a few minutes he said "Thank you Severus, that was all", and with that he dismissed Severus. Now he knew. All of his plans to become rich and famous were gone. How should he tell this to the media, the teachers, the school. And for the whole day Dumbledore sat there with those troublesome thoughts.

_**Time skip**_

Dumbledore was sucking on his lemondrops while he sat in his office. He had a whole new plan to become rich and famous. He would just use the Longbottom child. He was also born at the end of the seventh month, but now he had to convince the media that not Harriet Potter, but Neville Longbottom was the chosen one. He had to work on a new evil masterplan on how to do this.

It was the day of the departure. Kayley didn't know if she should be happy that she was beginning a new adventure and make new friends, or that she should be sad that she was leaving her family behind. She had everything packed in her trunk and was waiting by the door. "Hurry up mom, dad, I don't want to be late!" Kayley yelled. It was only 9:30 am and the train was going at 11 am but she didn't want to be late, what if they would be stuck in traffic or something. No she wanted to be there on time. After 10 more minutes everyone was ready and they were on there way to the train station.

They finally arrived at 10:45 am. It was a good thing they left early, bloody traffic. They walked to platform 9 and 10. Kayley looked around confused, where is platform 9 ¾. Petunia was glad that she went here before with her parents and Lily. "Ok sweety, you need to walk trough this pillar to get to platform 9 ¾". Kayley looked at her as if she was nuts. "Don't look at me like that. I have been here before when your aunt went to Hogwarts" Petunia said. Kayleys eyes widened, her aunt had gone to Hogwarts? Why didn't she know about that. Just as she wanted to ask, her mother shook her head. "Just walk through the pillar, we will be right behind you" she said. Kayley looked at the pillar, it looked normal, but she trusted her mother, so she walked to it and closed her eyes. When she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes and she was stumped. She saw a big red locomotive, many people dressed in weird outfits and many animals. Cleo was meowing, shocked from all the noise. Kayley had decided to leave Hedwig at home so that her family could write her.

She looked back and saw her mother appear through the pillar. 'Wow that looks weird', Kayley thought. Next came her father and then Dudley. Her father and Dudley didn't looked pleased being here and surrounded by all those freaky people.

Her mother went to her and started hugging and kissing her, then it was her fathers turn, he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and said "Now remember, no talking to weird looking people, no boys who look abnormal and do your best at school". Vernon wasn't really happy that their daughter went to a magic school, but he knew it was for the best and Petunia had convinced him, he smiled at the memory. She got a hug from Dudley and she had to promise him that if she had any trouble with nasty guys or girls she would contact him and he would come and beat them up. She smiled and looked at the clock 10:58. She looked around and boarded the train. She waved to her parents and after hearing a whistle, the doors of the train closed.


	5. Chapter 4

A/n: Hello readers, sorry This is not a new chapter, just my current chapter that my beta looked over changed a few things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4 The train ride and the sorting**

Kayley walked through the train looking for an empty compartment. She didn't feel like sitting with other kids she didn't know. At the middle of the train she found an empty compartment and went inside. She shoved her heavy trunk inside and left it there, really how other kids could even lift their trunk was a mystery for her. She set Hedwig next to her and pulled Cleo from her cage. After 5 minutes of petting Cleo, someone opened the door. She looked up and saw a red haired boy. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full" the boy said. She didn't really like redheads because of that bully from school, but she was polite and said "yes ofcourse". As the redhead sat down Kayley just stared outside and kept petting Cleo, she hoped the boy wouldn't talk to her but it was a lost cause. After two minutes of silence the boy began talking. "My name is Ron weasley", he said. "What's yours?" "My name is Kayley

Dursley" she answered polite. "did you know we have a celeberty this year at Hogwarts?". Kayley just looked at him. "Her name is Harriet Potter and I'm going to be her best friend when she's sorted into Gryffindor". "How do you know that you're going to be sorted into Gryffindor?" Kayley asked. "Because my whole family is in Gryffindor and it is the best house to be in". Ron said with a stupid smile on his face. Kayley was about to answer when the door opened. She looked at the door and saw Draco. She smiled, maybe he was here to take her away from Ron.

Draco searched the train for Harriet Potter and Kayley. He didn't really know why but he liked Kayley since he saw her in 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. He just opened another door and saw Kayley. He smiled, he looked around and saw Weasley. He sneered at him. "Kayley how about you come with me and leave the blood traitor here alone". Draco asked. She smiled and said yes. As she stand up he helped her with her luggage. As they left, Draco saw that Ron was looking at them with a gobsmacked look on his face. He smiled awkwardly.

Kayley followed Draco, she knew it was rude to suddenly leave Ron, but she really didn't care once she saw Draco. She didn't really knew why she felt little butterflies in her stomach, but she hoped that she wasn't getting sick. She followed him to a compartment. In front of the door stood two tall boys, inside were two girls and two boys. They went inside and Draco introduced her. "The girl with the dark hair is Pansy Parkinson , the girl with the blonde hair is Millicent Bulstrode, the dark boy is Blaise Zabini and the last boy is Theodore Nott, guys this is Kayley Dursley". She saw the sneer that formed on Pansy's face. "You brought a mudblood!" she yelled. Kayley looked confused, what is it with these blood words, Ron was called bloodtraitor and she a mudblood, she definitely had to ask about it.

As soon as he introduced Kayley to his friends he saw the sneer on pansy's face. "you brought a mudblood!" she yelled. Draco sneered back "do you really think that I would bring a mudblood?" he asked. Pansy blushed "No of course not Draco, but her last name isn't from a wizard family". He sat down and pulled Kayley next to him, he smirked when she squeaked. "I know that her guardian is muggle but Kayley isn't, she has Metamorphmagus-powers". Everyone looked at Kayley with skeptical eye's. Draco didn't know why but he felt annoyed that they were all looking at his Kayley. Wait...his Kayley, were did that come from, he shook his head, he was only 11, he shouldn't have that much interest in girls.

Kayley looked around, she really didn't know what they talked about, but when Draco said that she had Metamorphmagus-powers, all were looking at her. She felt uncomfortable with all those eye's on her. What were this Metamorphmagus-powers anyway. She looked at Draco for help. "you can change your eye color right?" Draco asked her. "yes, but anyone can do that, right?" Kayley said. "No, it's a special gift that some witches and wizard have". Kayley looked around "really? Nobody of you can do that?" she asked just to be sure. They all shook their head. "can you change anything else except your eyes?" Draco asked interesting. "well I once changed my hair to pink when I was upset but nothing else really" she said. "maybe you have to practice it or you have to grow into it" Pansy said.

"who in your family is magical?" Draco asked. "my mom, dad and brother don't have magical powers, but my aunt was a witch but mom wouldn't tell anything about her" Kayley said. 'hmm... something isn't right here, to be a Metamorphmagus you have to at least have 1 magical parent so does this mean that Kayley was adopted or something' Draco was thinking. "say Kayley can you ask you mom about your aunt when we are at school?" Draco asked, he was really curious now. "well I can sent her a letter, but every time I wanted to ask, she gives me a look and says later". Draco looked at her and decided that he wouldn't ask anymore.

Kayley took the kitty basket and tilted Cleo out of it. She began petting her again. "Say Kayley, you know the letter said only a cat, owl or toad, so why do you have a cat and an owl?" Kayley looked at blaise. "but an owl isn't a pet right, you can't cuddle it, you can only sent letters and stuff". Kayley said. "I'm afraid not, but you can release your owl when we arrive, she can fly to the owlery, that way the teachers don't know". Draco said hastly after seeing the sad look on her face. "what are their names?" he asked. "this little cutie is Cleo, and her name is Hedwig" Kayley said after fist holding Cleo and then pointing to Hedwig.

Just as they wanted to talk again, the compartment door opened. A bussy haired girl was standing in the door opening. "Has anyone of you seen an toad? Neville lost his" she asked. They were looking at her and Draco hastly said "no we haven't, so you can go now". He saw the look Pansy was throwing the girl. The bussy haired girl left and they went back to talking. After some time their door opened again. This time it was a prefect. "were are almost at Hogwards, it's time to change in your uniforms".

The boys went to the toilets to change. As the girl changed their door suddenly opened. In the door was standing Ron, he was slowly turning red as he saw the half-dressed girls. His eye's lingered a little too long on Kayley. "KYAA" the girls screamed, hastly trying to cover themself. They hastly searched for stuff to throw as Ron was just standing in the door opening and it didn't look like he was leaving. Just at that moment Draco, Theodore and Blaise came running back. They had heard them scream and when they arrives at their compartment they saw Ron standing in the door opening. They didn't need long to understand what happened. They crabbed him, pulled him away from the door and closed it to give the girl their privacy again.

Kayley was half in shock, never before had a boy saw her in her underwear. She really felt embarrassed and humiliated. Pansy and Millicent felt the same. They quickly put on their uniforms. After a few minutes they heard knocking on the compartment door. "can we come in?" Draco asked. "yes" Pansy answered. They boys came in. As they talked again and trying to forget the incident, Draco noticed something. "Kayley, why is your uniform slightly different?". The rest looked at her and noticed that her uniform was a little more Lolita then the original uniform. "Well I like it and the letter never said that the uniform had to be exact the same, it just said a schooluniform". The others were thinking all the same 'why didn't I came up with it'.

The train pulled into Hogsmead. They walked to the exit. As they stepped out they heard someone yell "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!". They looked and saw a giant of a man. "wow he's big, could he be a giant?" Kayley wondered. The others just looked. They walked to the man with the other first years. As they walked Hagrid called "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." As they went around the corner they saw a castle with al lake before it. They all looked at it with wide eye's, it was beautiful. "No more'n four to a boat!" the giant said. Kayley, Draco, Blaise and Pansy went into a boat. They went across the water till the point they reached a sort of harbor. They stept out of the boat and followed the giant up a flight of stairs to a big, oak front door. "everyone here?" he asked before he raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open and there in the door opening stood a strict looking woman. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here" McGonagall said. "welcome to Hogwarts" was the first thing McGonagall said. They followed her through a hall as she explained a little about the houses. They walked to a big door and stood still. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes now wait here. I shall return when we are ready for you" McGonagall said and left. As they waited a few children behind them screamed. They looked back and saw ghosts. A ghost had suddenly noticed the first years. "New students!" said the ghost. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?". "my house was Hufflepuff, hope to see you there" he said and the ghosts went on. Just as the ghost disappeared, McGonagall came back, "ok, now follow me in rows of 2". She said and opened the door. They walked through a row of tables filled with children. They walked to the front were a four-legged stool stood. On the stool was a patched, frayed and extremely dirty pointed wizard's hat. There was complete silence. 'why is there a dirty looking hat on a stool, this doesn't make much sense. Then suddenly the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

As the song ended the hall clapped. Kayley looked at Draco as if asking if it was normal for hats to sing. Draco just looked back. Then Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" a girl with blond pigtails stepped forward and sat down, the hat was putted on her. After a few moments the hat yelled "Hufflepuff". A table with a bagger banner clapped.

The list went on till it came to "Dursley, Kayley". Kayley stepped forward and sat down. The hat was put on her head. 'hmm... what have we here' Kayley suddenley heard. 'who is there' she asked. It sounded as if the voice came from inside her head. 'I'm the sorting hat' the voice replied. 'now let me look, you like learning so Ravenclaw could be the house for you, your also loyal to your friends and hard working so Hufflepuff could also be your house. Your brave but you think before you do something so no Gryffindor for you and there is Slytherin, also a good house for you, hmm... difficult, difficult'. 'From what I heard I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or Slytherin' Kayley though. 'so Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I see that you really love learning but not for the whole day and you are cunning and sneaky, so your house will be' "SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled. The table with a snake banner clapped. Kayley walked to the table and sat down.

As she waited Draco was sorted into Slytherin, just like her other new friends. Draco went to sit next to her. After the sorting an old man stand up at the head table. Thats the headmaster someone of the elder years said. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. "Ok, I think that he is nuts" Kayley said to Draco. "you're not the only one" he replied. They went to eat. After the banquet the headmaster said some school rules and they sang the school song. After that he dismissed them. They followed the prefect to the Slytherin common room. They reached a portrait of an elegant woman in green. "Password" she asked. "ok, the password to our common room is Umbra Sidus, the password will change every few months". The prefect said and they went inside. "The Girls room is to the left and the boys room is to the right, you have an hour before our head of the house will come for a common chat" the prefect said and walked away. Kayley went to the room and saw several beds lined against the wall. She walked to the one with her trunk stood. She lay down on her bed and was thinking 'I really am at Hogwards, I can't believe it'.

T.B.C


End file.
